This disclosure relates to a shadow display carton and blank for same with a lower vertical panel and slanted side panel portions to frame substantially the full front of the article to be displayed and a die cut folded portion to support, cushion and restrain the article away from the carton bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,765, to Harry I. Roccaforte, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a display carton for small objects which restrains and protects an article packaged therein to reduce damage during shipment and storage and which can be loaded on currently available cartoning equipment. The front of the packaged article, however, is not substantially fully displayed.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a carton and method of automatically packaging. The novel carton cushions and restrains the articles away from the carton bottom, can be erected, loaded and sealed on currently available cartoning equipment and provides a substantially full front display of the packaged article framed by slanted side shadow panel portions and a lower vertical panel.